Atlas
by Tune4Toons
Summary: Mapped on bare skin, followed with a trail of kisses. — drabble.


_dedication: to husbando and my way of working around smut because it's harder than it seems haha._

_a/n: nulis cerita ini susa, doki! memang nggak biasaan—aku suka angst, tapi kamu suka smut. celakaan kalo ceritanya nggak bagus. kan aku masi muda haha. ceritanya pendek, tahu, tapi cocok semoga buat kamu. happy valentine's, babe. XD_

* * *

><p>This morning Levi woke up on his stomach barebacked in bed. He groaned when sunlight broke through the window, though he couldn't remember how he got there. Last thing he knew, he were in the hallway alone with Eren. Eren shoved Levi against the wall as he grabbed fistfuls of his collar. Found themselves breathing down each other's throats, tongues wrestling for dominance, fingers brushing the wall till they caught hold of a door knob—<p>

Right, that happened.

Not that he wanted to explain any of it to the others later.

Behind him, Eren touched the scars on his spine as he breathed in his ear. "What happen to your back, sir?"

His fingers warm against his cool skin, Levi eased into it. "The straps. Keep them on long enough and they'll dig down to the bone."

Butterfly kisses trailed down his back in response. "You keep telling me to be careful, but you hardly take care of yourself."

"Not your business, Jaeger."

Eren flipped him around so his back laid on the mattress while Levi's face met his. "Even your chest, sir." Eren trailed lower, lips greeting his stomach.

But it wasn't his own flesh covered in scars. Though Levi's was paler, he pulled Eren back up to his chest, fingers tracing his arms, neck, shoulders. Rougher skin than he realized, but that happened when too much blood stained you. But the air stayed quiet. No voices outside. If he got out of bed now, he could slip into the dining hall unnoticed.

"Leaving already?" Eren said. His morning breath stunk, but Levi picked his shirt off the floor and tossed it to him.

"Breakfast. Clean up and make sure no one knows we were here."

Eren smirked with that stupid look on his face. "But you moaned pretty loud last night. I thought you said the walls were thin. Next door probably heard us, and the next door over, and the next—"

"Get your ass out of bed now or I'll do it for you."

The idiot instead flipped back onto the bed, arms spread out. "Can we do this again?"

Levi didn't answer as he buttoned up his shirt, watching Eren cover up the map on his chest as he slipped on his own top.

"Though how bad would it be if Commander Erwin knew, or even Mikasa? Doubt Armin would mind, and at least there's Hanji…"

A habit Levi caught during his time with him were the mumbles, but only when he was relaxed. No thoughts about titans or aftermaths, the rare moments where they weren't commander and subordinate, where even Levi felt loose.

He leaned over the bed, face hovering over Eren's. Eyes still drifted down, following the scratches and cuts on Eren's chest.

The idiot smirked. "Like what you see?"

Only outside of reality was when Levi had to face his cockier self, the side who pretended he wasn't littered in old injuries, what he could've grown up to be if he hadn't been so focused on those titans like Levi was.

Still didn't stop Levi from shoving Eren off the bed and sending him crashing to the floor though. "Clothes on. Stop wasting time."

"Yes, sir." Answered with the same tone a subordinate addressed a superior, the way they always should, back on the path they started on instead of this.

Yet after Eren slipped on the rest of his clothes while Levi folded the blankets, he walked over and whispered in his ear. "I mean it, sir. We should do this again sometime."

Levi tensed up, watching Eren leave the room from the vanity mirror beside the bed. He stepped out the door and closed it behind him, leaving Levi with the dust and silence.

Then Levi stared at himself from the mirror, taking the next three seconds to catch marks hidden on his neck. Eyes widened for a spot second, and he rushed over to the mirror for a closer look.

One pull of his collar. Tsked. "Cocky bastard…" A bite mark rested on his neck. He didn't even remember how he got it. Maybe he should carve more roadmaps onto Eren's skin next time.

But then he scowled—that he even thought of a next time. Guess it could be another chance to trace the paths on his skin the way Eren travelled his. Bed made, he walked out the room, following Eren's path to the dining hall.

Maybe there should be a next time.


End file.
